thesteamdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hitoshi Yamagami
Hitoshi Yamagami is the group manager of the Nintendo EPD Production Group 1, and the producer of franchises like Fire Emblem, Xenoblade Chronicles and various other games. He is also known for co-creating the concept behind the Panel de Pon series. He was formerly the manager of the Nintendo SPD Production Group 1 . History Originally hired in April 1989 as a programmer in the R&D1 division, Yamagami's superiors realized that he had a natural talent for creating games, and allowed him to take the lead on his own smaller projects. The first of these games was Dr. Mario, a Tetris inspired game, with its own unique twist on the formula. With the great success of Dr. Mario, Yamagami's bosses gave him even more power, and appointed him as the "Puzzle Master", who would oversee the development of many classic Nintendo puzzle games. When Intelligent Systems pitched the idea of Panel de Pon to Nintendo, Yamagami became head of the project, and together Nintendo and IS created a new kind of puzzle game. At this time, Yamagami was also appointed as a manager for games being developed by outside studios. However, despite having more duties, he still was required to keep making his own games, and was the lead director for the Game & Watch Collection series. In 2004, Yamagami became the head of Nintendo SPD Production Group 2, and his involvement in game development shifted to a more producer type role, replacing Takehiro Izushi. Ever since, he has been charge of all games being developed by Intelligent Systems, Game Freak, Monolith Soft, and other developers, mostly in the RPG and puzzle genres with franchises like Fire Emblem, Pokémon, Xenoblade and many others. He played a big part in the success of Xenoblade Chronicles, as when Tetsuya Takahashi was prepared to cut out chunks of the game to meet his deadline, Yamagami had development extended which was a drastic change from Namco's managment style. Games * ''Famicom Detective Club Part II: The Girl in the Back'' (1989) - Debugger uncreditedhttps://www.4gamer.net/games/287/G028791/20150427113/ * ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light'' (1990) - Debugger uncredited * ''Dr. Mario'' (1990) - Programmer * ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (1991) - Debugger * ''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' (1992) - Debugger uncredited * ''Mario Paint'' (1992) - Mouse Maker Staff * ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' (1992) - Testing Player * ''Yoshi's Cookie'' (1992) - Director * ''Tetris 2'' (1993) - Director * ''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' (1994) - Testing Player * ''Zoda's Revenge: StarTropics II'' (1994) - Programmer * ''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' (1994) - Director * ''Mario's Tennis'' (1995) - Director * ''Panel de Pon'' (1995) - Director * ''3D Tetris'' (1996) - Game Coordinator * ''Tetris Attack'' (SNES) (1996) - Director * ''Tetris Attack'' (GB) (1996) - Story Program, Communication Program, Director * ''Game & Watch Gallery'' (1997) - Director * ''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (1997) - Director * ''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (1998) - Director * ''Game Boy Camera'' (1998) - Additional Programmer * ''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' (1999) - Director * ''Famicom Bunko: Hajimari no Mori'' (1999) - Director * ''Balloon Fight GB'' (2000) - Director * ''Pokémon Puzzle Challenge'' (2000) - Concept, Communication Program Advice, Direction * ''Pokémon Puzzle League'' (2000) - Original Puzzle Game Concept, Puzzle Creator * ''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBC) (2000) - NCL Staff * ''Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth'' (2000) - Supervisor * ''F-Zero: Maximum Velocity'' (2001) - Producer, Program Supervisor * ''Dr. Mario 64'' (2001) - Game Design, Director * ''Dokodemo Taikyoku: Yakuman Advance'' (2001) - Conception * ''Domo-Kun no Fushigi Terebi'' (2002) - Director * ''Densetsu no Starfy'' (2002) - Director * ''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' (2002) - Director * ''Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire'' (2002) - Task Manager * ''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' (2003) - Chief Director, Conception (Panel de Pon), Game Design (Panel de Pon), Director (Panel de Pon), Producer (Yoshi's Cookie) * ''Fire Emblem'' (2003) - Supervisor * ''Wario World'' (2003) - Director * ''Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising'' (2003) - Supervisor * ''Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire'' (2003) - Task Manager * ''Densetsu no Starfy 2'' (2003) - Producer * ''F-Zero: GP Legend'' (2003) - Producer * ''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen'' (2004) - Task Manager * ''Densetsu no Starfy 3'' (2004) - Producer * ''Pokémon Emerald'' (2004) - Producer * ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' (2004) - Producer * ''F-Zero Climax'' (2004) - Producer * ''Pokémon Dash'' (2004) - Producer * ''Yakuman DS'' (2005) - Producer * ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' (2005) - Producer * Nonono Puzzle Chalien (2005) - Project Manager * ''Advance Wars: Dual Strike'' (2005) - Producer * ''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' (2005) - Producer * ''Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness'' (2005) - Production Coordinator * ''Jump Super Stars'' (2005) - Producer * ''Dr. Mario & Puzzle League'' (2005) - Conception (Puzzle League), Producer * ''Drill Dozer'' (2005) - Project Management * ''Super Princess Peach'' (2005) - Producer * [[Pokémon Trozei!|''Pokémon Trozei!]] (2005) - Producer * [[Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team and Red Rescue Team|''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team and Red Rescue Team]] (2005) - Producer * ''Tetris DS'' (2006) - Producer * ''Pokémon Ranger'' (2006) - Product Coordinator * ''Densetsu no Starfy 4'' (2006) - Producer * ''Mawashite Tsunageru Touch Panic'' (2006) - Producer * ''Chosoju Mecha MG'' (2006) - Producer * ''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl'' (2006) - Producer * ''Jump Ultimate Stars'' (2006) - Producer * ''Pokémon Battle Revolution'' (2006) - Production Coordinator * ''Wario: Master of Disguise'' (2007) - Producer * ''Picross DS'' (2007) - Producer * ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' (2007) - Producer * ''Planet Puzzle League'' (2007) - Conception, Producer * ''Kurikin: Nano Island Story'' (2007) - Producer * ''Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day'' (2007) - Producer (International Version) * ''Endless Ocean'' (2007) - Producer * ''Zekkyō Senshi Sakeburein'' (2007) - Producer * ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness'' (2007) - Producer * ''ASH: Archaic Sealed Heat'' (2007) - Producer * DS Bungaku Zenshu (2007) - Producer * ''Wii Chess'' (2008) - Producer * ''Advance Wars: Days of Ruin'' (2008) - Producer * ''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'' (2008) - Product Coordinator * ''Dr. Mario Online Rx'' (2008) - Producer * ''My Pokémon Ranch'' (2008) - Product Coordinator * ''Fossil Fighters'' (2008) - Producer * ''Yakuman Wii: Ide Yosuke no Kenkou Mahjong'' (2008) - Producer * ''The Legendary Starfy'' (2008) - Producer * Tsuushin Taikyoku: Hayazashi Shogi Sandan (2008) - Producer * Tsuushin Taikyoku: Igo Dojo 2700-Mon (2008) - Producer * ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' (2008) - Producer * ''Pokémon Platinum'' (2008) - Producer * ''Disaster: Day of Crisis'' (2008) - Producer * ''Style Savvy'' (2008) - Producer * ''Dr. Mario Express'' (2008) - Producer * ''100 Classic Books'' (2008) - Producer * ''Puzzle League Express'' (2009) - Conception, Producer * ''Ide Yousuke no Kenko Mahjong'' (2009) - Producer * ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky'' (2009) - Producer * ''Sparkle Snapshots'' (2009) - Producer * ''Pokémon Rumble'' (2009) - Product Coordinator * ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon'' (WiiWare) (2009) - Producer * ''Metal Torrent'' (2009) - Producer * ''Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver'' (2009) - Producer * ''Endless Ocean: Blue World'' (2009) - Producer * ''Sin & Punishment: Star Successor'' (2009) - Producer * ''PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure'' (2009) - Development Producer * ''Zangeki no Reginleiv'''' (2010) - Producer * [[Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|''Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs]] (2010) - Product Coordinator * ''Xenoblade Chronicles'' (2010) - General Producer * ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem'' (2010) - Producer * ''ThruSpace'' (2010) - Producer * ''Pokémon Black and White'' (2010) - Producer * ''Fossil Fighters: Champions'' (2010) - Producer * ''The Last Story'' (2011) - Coproducer * ''Learn With Pokémon: Typing Adventure'' (2011) - Producer * ''Pandora's Tower'' (2011) - Producer * ''Pokédex 3D'' (2011) - Producer * 3D Classics Series (2011) - Producer * ''Pokémon Rumble Blast'' (2011) - Product Coordinator * ''Ketzal's Corridors'' (2011) - Producer * ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' (2011) - Producer * ''PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond'' (2011) - Development Producer * ''Pokémon Conquest'' (2012) - Production Coordinator * ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' (2012) - Producer * Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 (2012) - Producer * ''Pokémon Dream Radar'' (2012) - Producer * ''Pokédex 3D Pro'' (2012) - Producer * ''HarmoKnight'' (2012) - Producer * ''Style Savvy: Trendsetters'' (2012) - Producer * ''Wii Karaoke U'' (2012) - Producer * ''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity'' (2012) - Producer * ''Pokémon Rumble U'' (2013) - Producer * ''The Wonderful 101'' (2013) - Producer * ''Pokémon X and Y'' (2013) - Producer * ''Dr. Luigi'' (2013) - Producer * ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (2014) - Producer * ''Fossil Fighters: Frontier'' (2014) - Producer * ''Pokémon Battle Trozei'' (2014) - Producer * ''Pokémon Art Academy'' (2014) - Producer * ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (2014) - Producer * ''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' (2014) - Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * Bayonetta (Wii U) / ''Bayonetta 2'' (2014) - Producer * ''Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire'' (2014) - Producer * ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (2015) - Progress Management * ''Pokémon Shuffle'' (2015) - Producer * [[Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.|''Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.]] (2015) - Producer * [[Pokémon Rumble World|''Pokémon Rumble World]] (2015) - Producer * ''Style Savvy: Fashion Forward'' (2015) - Producer * ''Xenoblade Chronicles X'' (2015) - Producer * ''Fire Emblem Fates'' (2015) - Producer * ''Devil's Third'' (2015) - Producer * Real Dasshutsu Game x Nintendo 3DS (2015) - Producer * ''Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon'' (2015) - Producer * ''Pokémon Picross'' (2015) - Producer * ''Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE'' (2015) - Producer * Detective Pikachu: Birth of a New Duo (2016) - Producer * ''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (2016) - Producer * ''Pokémon Sun and Moon'' (2016) - Producer * ''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (2017) - Producer * ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' (2017) - Producer * ''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (2017) - Producer * ''Style Savvy: Styling Star'' (2017) - Producer * ''Kirby Battle Royale'' (2017) - Producer * ''Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon'' (2017) - Producer * ''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' (2017) - Producer * ''Bayonetta'' / ''Bayonetta 2'' (Switch) (2018) - Producer * ''Kirby Star Allies'' (2018) - Producer * ''Detective Pikachu'' (2018) - Producer * ''Pokémon Quest'' (2018) - Producer * ''Sushi Striker: The Way of Sushido'' (2018) - Producer * [[Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee!|''Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go Eevee!]] (2018) - Producer * ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Original Game Supervisor * ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Producer Special Thanks * ''Battle Clash'' (1992) (Japanese Version) * ''Metal Combat: Falcon's Revenge'' (1993) * ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem'' (1994) * ''Super Metroid'' (1994) * ''Super Game Boy'' (1994) * ''Snoopy Concert'' (1995) * ''Teleroboxer'' (1995) * ''Kirby's Block Ball'' (1995) * ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' (1996) * ''Famicom Tantei Club Part II: Ushiro ni Tatsu Shōjo'' (1998) * ''Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition'' (1998) (Japanese Version) * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) (Original Game Staff) * ''Pokémon Colosseum'' (2003) * ''Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen'' (2004) (International Version) * ''Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day'' (2004) (Japanese Version) * ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (2008) * Brain Age Express: Math / Arts & Letters / Sudoku (2008) * ''The Thieves and the 1000 Pokémon'' (2014) * ''Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water'' (2014) * ''Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash'' (2015) * ''Fire Emblem Warriors'' (2017) Interviews Iwata Asks * Style Savvy * Sin & Punishment: Star Successor * Xenoblade Chronicles * Pandora's Tower * Kirby: Return to Dream Land * Fire Emblem: Awakening * Style Savvy: Trendsetters * The Wonderful 101 * Fire Emblem Fates External Link *Hitoshi Yamagami at IMDB *Hitoshi Yamagami at RAWG *Hitoshi Yamagami at Mobygames References